legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlueBarracudas555
Welcome Hi, welcome to Legends of the Hidden Temple Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Temple Layout I page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 18:08, 23 December 2009 RE:Hi I've known that he seems to be a real pain in the neck, such as of when he rants there's no such name of "Kevin." One thing about this is he thinks in the Upside-Down Compass legend the you-know-what is heard on the "shut up" part, when it clearly isn't. What would you mean of "why should we care"?--LegendsDude86 (talk) 03:17, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Really... I have to ask why in the world a user would want to ban 7 episodes?! TheGRVOfLightning (talk) 13:05, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Are you talking about me or Alec. I'm only taking out ones that is not an apart of the series like that The Lucky Sword of Axel Stone . BlueBarracudas555 (talk) 14:33, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Alec. TheGRVOfLightning (talk) 14:58, June 24, 2014 (UTC) I understand if your banning episodes like that but NOT if it's like The Applewood Amulet of Emiliano Zapata That was the BEST Temple Run ever. I mean really that was awesome as was Lawrence of Arabia's Headdress and He wants to ban BOTH of those?! I swear he must like censorship. (Actually he admits to liking it.) I wish there was another admin to ban him. TheGRVOfLightning (talk) 15:04, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Agreed, I don't like Alec either. BTW, where did stuff like the south park parody is on the wiki anyway. This wiki need a major overall. I agree with The Applewood Amulet and the Headdress being awesomeBlueBarracudas555 (talk) 15:30, June 24, 2014 (UTC) WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT TO DICTATE THIS WIKI?! Hey, I've heard that…YOU DON'T EVEN WANT ME ON THIS WIKI ANYMORE! YOU'RE JUST DICTATING! THAT'S ALL THE F*** YOU'RE DOING! YOU, LEGENDSDOUCHE86, AND THENAZIOFLIGHTNING ARE JUST DICTATING THIS WIKI YOU F***ING NAZIS! YOU THREE NAZIS NEED TO BE BLOCKED FROM THIS WIKI RIGHT F***ING NOW! YOU DON'T WANT THE YOUTUBE SPECIALS ON HERE, BECAUSE YOU APPARENTLY HAVEN'T F***ING SEEN THEM! YOU WANT THOSE DIRTY EPISODES TO FLY TODAY, BECAUSE YOU'RE AGAINST CENSORSHIP! F*** YOU! GET THE HELL OFF OF THIS WIKI IF YOU JUST WANT TO F***ING DICTATE!AlecRBorden (talk) 17:05, June 24, 2014 (UTC) No one cares about Censorship. And if you can about cenership so much, why you want an episode called "the gentalia of Geromino Fuck" that would not and should fly Those Episodes aren't dirty, I do not seen anything censoring. Also people fine you annoying because of Outbursts like this. I'm not dictating the wiki, I just think it needs to be cleaned up. Youtube is not canon, there is only 120 episodes produced plus the special. BlueBarracudas555 (talk) 17:46, June 24, 2014 (UTC) I'll add my comment. If Wikia is press. Then Alec is breaking the First Amendment. Btw. I've blanked all 3 of the YT specials due to them not being ACTUAL LOTHT episodes. i.e having the Nickelodeon logo and it being professionally produced. TheGRVOfLightning (talk) 21:48, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Well. I read the edit summary and because I was so annoyed I decided to go on a rant on Alec. I said to him quote STOP FUCKING DISRUPTIVELY EDITING PAGES!!! ITS NOT FUNNY ANYMORE. ITS ABSOULETELY STUPID. IM NOT DISRESPECTFUL TO Lauren. IM SIMPLY REMOVING NON CANON EPISODES! YOU ARE PUTTING UP STUPID CONTENT. (I would've gone on sooner but A. I didn't look at the summary, B. I was watching South Park and C. I was chatting to my best friend.) DUDE. HOW MUCH MORE CLEAR DO ALL THREE OF US HAVE TO BE. YOU WANT TO BAN TWO LAST SECOND WIN EPISODES and GUESS WHAT. THERE IS A DVD SET of LOTHT! YOU NEED TO STOP! ITS NOT FUNNY ANYMORE. ITS ABSOULETELY BULLSHIT. FUCKING STOP THE MADNESS! YOU PIECE OF CENSORING CRAPFUL EDITOR!!! and Really... Writing scripts to LOTHT. That is plain stupid! TheGRVOfLightning (talk) 13:52, June 25, 2014 (UTC) that is so true, I wish one of use founded the wiki so we can ban him. or the original founder return.BlueBarracudas555 (talk) 17:42, June 25, 2014 (UTC) My Long Rant on AlecRBorden NOTE: The following is mainly all caps. Everything is addressed to AlecRBolden. I severely hope this is my last statement on the matter Based upon what he's done to LegendsDude86 he is extremely abusive. He has said LegendsDude (or "LegendsDouche), I have something to say: GET THE HELL OFF OF THIS WIKI OF YOU'RE GOING TO DICTATE IT! MY EDITS AIN'T NONSENSE! THEY'RE LEGAL CONCERNS YOU N***! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STARTED AN ANTI-CENSORSHIP PROPAGANDA! I MEAN GET THE F*** OFF OF THIS WIKI IF YOU WANT TO DICTATE IT! - AlecRBorden No. They ARENT legal concerns. Last time I checked there was NOT one lawsuit from LOTHT and to Alec. No, YOU get the fuck off. You censor, You vanadalized and edited MY talkpage edit to name LegendsDude to LegendsDouche and OlmecFan to OsamaFan. If this were Wikipedia he'd be banned indefinitely but then it continues: Really, I don't know WHY you, BlueBarracudas555, and other wikiers are against me, Temporary Username (I don't know whose side he's on), and censorship! I mean, in those 14 episodes said above, wouldn't you think only those episodes are too obscene for anyone under the age of 18 like me (because of how old I was when I sent the message in October for my birthday)?! I mean, remember when I told you about the not-for-anyone-under-18 Classic Sesame Street?! I don't know why you didn't give a s*** about what the hell I said and replied saying that you hate the living s*** out of Sesame Street. I mean here's a similar article to that top 10 list called "Sesame Street… For Adults Only?": http://www.cbsnews.com/news/sesame-street-for-adults-only/ Also, tell me whether Temporary Username is on the good side (my side) or the bad side (your side). - AlecRBorden HOW CAN ANYONE SUPPORT CENSORSHIP?! THAT IS SO STUPID ITS RIDICULOUS and HOW IN THE WORLD DOES Sesame Street compare to LOTHT! Also Alec, YOU WERE GOING TO BAN ONE EPISODE BECAUSE IT WAS TO OLD! THATS THE DUMBEST THING IVE EVER HEARD! Speaking of which #Henry VIII's Great Seal - Olmec saying something sexist and making a stereotype against obese/overweight people #Blackbeard's Treasure Map - A disturbing legend #The Silver Horseshoe of Butch Cassidy - Encouraging kids to go against the law #The Applewood Amulet of Emiliano Zapata - Kirk saying "Oh s*** he's tired" #The Heart-Shaped Pillow of Annie Taylor - Pedophilia (John putting his hand on Missy's tits and all three - including Kirk - giving so many hugs making Kirk a pedophile #The Shriveled Hand of Efoua - Olmec mentioning cannibalism and a threat and having a severed body part for an artifact #The Golden Goblet of Attila the Hun - Taylor sexually blowing a kiss to Rochelle #The Leopard-Skin Cloak of Annie Oakley - Olmec mentioning guns and cigarettes in the legend #The Missing Weather Maps of Charles Lindbergh - There's nothing wrong with this one, but it is outdated due to Olmec saying "this century" in the legend which may confuse the viewers #The Upside-Down Compass of Henry Hudson - Olmec saying "Oh shut the f*** up" in the legend. #The Useless Map of the Chibcha Chieftain - Kirk raising the middle finger at the third temple guard when he yelled "GKDA! WHY WAS HE UP THERE?!" #The Missing Portrait of Hans Holbein - And again, Olmec made fun of obese/overweight people #The Broken Trident of Poseidon - Kirk saying "It's a f***ing Poseidon!" in one of the temple games #The Mummified Hand of the Egyptian King - Olmec saying "w** w**" meaning "p****" or "u***ating" and "b****" meaning "women's t**s" - AlecRBorden Wow. THOSE ARE ALL FALSE. ONLY MADE IN HIS MIND TO SUPPORT HIS VIEW OF STUPIDITY! I HAVE NOT MET ANYONE WHOM WAS A DUMBER EDITOR! and It gets worse... JOHN AND KIRK ARE JUST PEDOPHILES! - AlecRBorden This will be a long rant: WHAT THE FUCK ALEC! HOW IN THE LOVE OF FUCK IS Kirk Fogg A FUCKING PEDOPHILE!!! HOW FUCKING DUMB ARE YOU ALEC! THATS A PRETTY BIG ACCUSATION TO MAKE. WHAT FACTS DO YOU HAVE ALEC! WHAT FACTS? OH. RIGHT. NONE BECAUSE YOU SEEMINGLY LIKE LOTHT and HATE IT AT THE SAME TIME! MAKE UP YOUR FUCKING MIND ALEC! Then it gets even worse! I also found a banned Skittles commercial where a pair of newlyweds have sex and the man squirts Skittles in place of semen. I don't know if you want to watch it, but if you do so, please be 18 or older. I get the feeling that either the Heart-Shaped Pillow Blue Barracudas or Golden Goblet Red Jaguars played the two newlyweds now adults. Which pair do you think played them? - AlecRBolden HOW IN THE WORLD CAN YOU COMPARE BLOWN KISSES AND HUGS IN CELEBRATION TO SEMEN! THEY DONT CONNECT! and FOR GOODNESS SAKE THERE WAS A ROOM WHERE THE OBJECTIVE WAS TO HUG SOMETHING!!! AND NO. NONE OF THEM WERE THE NEWLYWEDS YOU FUCKING PSHYCO ALEC! and He also had said before this Also LegendsDude, in the heart-shaped pillow episode, John was actually patting Missy on the shoulder. With the hugging at the very end, that episode would fly today, because hugs are neither pedophillia or molestation. But still…since Missy was hugging John and Kirk, I still don't know whether Kirk Fogg would be someone to trust with your kids or not. I don't think Kirk Fogg is a pedophile, and I sure hope that you're not! Therefore, the heart-shaped pillow episode is appropriate for today's Nickelodeon audience. Do you agree or disagree? - AlecRBolden Wow. HOW HYPOCRITICAL ARE YOU ALEC! You DIDNT CONDEMN IT AND NOW YOU DO! ALEC WHAT IN THE LOVE OF FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! Then it gets even crazier Seriously, I don't know WHY you're so fucking evil. Wait 'till you get credited as the DRIVING FORCE behind ALL that is evil in the world because you're being such a terrorist. Well…………I guess I will have to write about this situation, because people NEED to know that you're one of the terrorists on 9/11 and REALLY brought down the Twin Towers on that 2001 atrocity. - AlecRBorden LegendsDude, I didn't really mean that. I said you were a 9/11 terrorist, because you were so pissed at me for the edits I've recently made on this wiki. Wouldn't you feel like someone is evil when they get WAY too pissed at you? - AlecRBorden That's it. I'm done this will be the rant of all rants: Alec, FUCK YOU IN THE FUCKING NECK! WHAT ELSE COULD YOU HAVE MEANT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS! YOUR SUGGESTING THAT LegendsDude COMMITED IT. If so HE WOULDNT EXIST AS THEY WERE SUICIDE BOMBERS! ALEC I HAVE NEVER WISHED FOR AN EDITOR TO BE BLOCKED FROM THE INTERNET BUT YOU DESERVE IT. YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO EDITING. A DISGRACE TO THIS WIKIA AND EVERYTHING ELSE! SCREW YOU ALEC AND YOUR THE ONE WHO SHOULD GET OFF THE WIKI ALEC! and Before you ask what you did wrong here's the answer: VANDALISED, ABUSED, EDITED MY MESSAGE WITHOUT AUTHORISATION AND WANTING CENSORSHIP. TheGRVOfLightning (talk) 09:32, June 26, 2014 (UTC) I DO NOT DESERVE TO BE BANNED! Why don't ANY of you want me on this wiki anymore?! I 100% AM A FAN OF LEGENDS! I ONLY LIKE THE CLEAN EPISODES! YOU ALL ARE A BUNCH OF N***S FOR SAYING THAT I DON'T BELONG ON THIS WIKI WHEN I AM STRONGLY PASSIONATE ABOUT LEGENDS! I mean…WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT ME IS STRONGLY DISRESPECTFUL! EVERY ANTI-BULLYING SOCIETY WILL JUST GET YOU BULLIES UNDER ARREST FOR BEING SUCH FOLLOWERS OF MR. H*****! SO DON'T BE FASCIST! I mean…HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I WERE FASCIST TOWARD YOU?!AlecRBorden (talk) 02:38, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Wow... He didn't respond on my own talk page... TheGRVOfLightning (talk) 02:51, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Glad I'm glad to say that I had Alec banned after talking to the person whom blocked me. TheGRVOfLightning (talk) 01:23, July 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm just being considerate Look, I am creating pages for Legends of the Hidden Temple YouTube specials, and fanfic and WiiWare episodes to be considerate. As a note: The WiiWare episodes are just examples of how they would go. I mean…why can't you be considerate? I am. There are more than just the 120 episodes that aired on Nickelodeon from September 11, 1993 to December 29, 1995. So, be considerate. You're not the only person in the world, you know. Also, with episode #13: The Moccasins of Geronimo, I omitted the number 13 for superstitious people (I changed the number to "14a" and added a "b" to the "14" in Henry VIII's Great Seal #14). That is being considerate to superstitious people. See? Also, my 15th birthday is this October. So, you'd better have some respect.AlecRBorden (talk) 11:01, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Maybe you should make a wiki for all of the fan fiction, that way, everyone will happy. I'm pretty sure people come on to this wiki for canon stuff, not fanon. I'm being considerate of the wiki.